


Hoppy, Gene and Moz

by becharlatan



Series: Operation Tortoise: Hoppy [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Parents Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Romance, Tortoise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becharlatan/pseuds/becharlatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years after confessing each other's feelings, Harry and Louis raised a wonderful kid named Morrissey. Seven years after his human's found his partner in life, Hoppy decides that now is the right time to look for his own happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoppy, Gene and Moz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sassy_Boo_Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Boo_Bear/gifts).



> I was really not planning for this one to happen. All I had in mind was to write a fic with a tortoise and larry and yet, you guys just inspired me to continue writing this crazy couple and their pet tortoise. 
> 
> I give this final sequel to Sassy_Boo_Bear. You've been so wonderful in reading and tolerating the craziness in this series. Thank you so much for believing! I couldn't have done this without you!
> 
> Comments, thoughts? I would love to hear from you.
> 
> P.S This was written in Morrissey's pov, so yeah. I hope that will help, since it might look confusing? Idk. Enjoy!

To say that Hoppy’s great with kids is an understatement. Hoppy knows how to entertain kids very well. Among the three of them: Harry, Louis and Hoppy, Hoppy holds first place in being the best sitter.

Louis accepts defeat while Harry would still beg that he’s the best. Morrissey, their six-year-old son, says otherwise. 

Morrissey shuffles in bed. He opens his eyes and takes a peek at his side. He sees his papa’s face, hair sprawled on the white pillow and mouth slightly open. Morrissey shakes his head and stops himself from waking his papa up. He wonders if he sleeps with mouth open too just like him. 

He leans closer to Harry’s chest and nuzzles his nose on the fabric of Harry’s shirt. He’s still sleepy and he knows his parents feel the same too. Behind him is another warm body, arms on his little tiny waist and breaths rustling his blonde hair. 

\-- 

Morrissey was born a year after Harry and Louis’ marriage. A girl named Natalia was their surrogate. They used Gemma’s egg and gotten Louis’ sperm (because Louis and Harry insisted that they wanted their kid to look like them a thousand percent). Nine months after, Morrissey Lucas Tomlinson was born. Or as his parents would always call him, Moz. 

Moz grew like a perfect combination of Louis and Harry. His skin, pale as snow and nose cute like a button; his eyes are green just like his papa and his hair, caramel like his dad’s. He’s shy yet adventurous, he loves listening to music and reading his picture book again and again and again. He might have gotten it from Louis since Louis is an English Lit professor. Moz’s taste of music has definitely got to be Harry’s. 

At six months old, Moz would only stop wailing if Harry plays either The Smiths or Roy Rogers on the background. Louis smiles because a true Manchester fan, Moz is. 

Moz was still inside Natalia’s tummy when she complained one day about experiencing pains. She went to Harry’s store and told him about her worry. Harry was anxious and worried too. He’s nervous that something might happen to the baby. He instantly called Louis to inform him what’s wrong with their baby and with Natalia. The name hasn’t been decided yet at that time, but Lucas was so far attracting the other uncles’ interest. 

Natalia was sitting on an old red corduroy couch beside the turntable where Hoppy is hanging out. She felt the baby kicked distressingly and whimpered. When Harry rushed to her side to offer a glass of water, Hoppy rolled accidentally and managed to turn on the volume with his struggled movements. This Charming Man played loudly in the store and Harry looked at Hoppy with disappointed eyes. Hoppy only snapped his mouth as if insisting Harry _‘oh, don’t give me that look. do you think I wanted to fall on my back like this?’_ Hoppy flipped on his back and his legs wiggling only made the volume turn louder and louder. 

Harry stood from the couch and about to stride towards the turntable when Natalia caught his wrist. 

“He stopped,” Natalia said and placed a hand on her belly. _A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place_ played on the background and Harry watched the movement from Natalia’s lower belly stopped. He panicked a bit because what if the baby died? He might be overreacting and thank god Natalia smiled instead to reassure him that the baby is still moving but not kicking her tummy anymore. 

Totally forgetting Hoppy’s struggle, Harry was happy that his baby is doing okay so he sat beside Natalia and asked if he can caress the belly. Harry smiled and cooed the tummy making Natalia laugh. 

Until Hoppy wiggled again (only trying to get on his feet, really) and turned the volume down abruptly. Natalia made an ‘ow’ sound when the baby kicked hard again and Harry had the craziest idea. He stood up from the couch and approached the record player. He looked at Hoppy and scrunched his nose. He ignored Hoppy who is lying and suffering on his back and turned the volume up. Harry watched as Natalia relaxed because the kicking had stopped again. 

_I would go out tonight, but I haven’t gotten a stitch to wear_. He tilted his head on his side and turned the volume down. Natalia let out a loud ‘ow!’ when the baby kicked again. “I don’t understand what--.” 

“He stopped. He stopped kicking Harry,” Natalia said and Harry grinned. 

“I think my baby likes The Smiths,” Harry remarked and left the volume louder in the store. Natalia smiled back and caressed her tummy as she relaxed on the couch. Harry beamed and reached for his phone to tell Louis what happened when he felt pain in his pinky. He looked down and saw Hoppy biting his pinky finger. 

“What’d you do that for?” Harry asked and Hoppy replied by snapping his mouth repeatedly and wiggling his legs. Harry laughed and helped him on his feet. 

“Alright, alright. I apologize for glaring at you,” Harry said and lifted the tortoise from the table so that they’re face to face. “If I didn’t know you any better, bet you’re doing that on purpose, Hoppy.” 

Hoppy hid inside his shell and Harry blinked before giggling. He placed Hoppy back on the table and fished his phone to text Louis. He went to the backroom of the store to fetch Natalia some snacks. 

Minutes later, his phone vibrated. 

**Think we should name our baby Morrissey? True Manc and all :)**

Harry smiled as he searched for all The Smiths his record store have and gave it to Natalia for her to listen to at home. 

\-- 

Morrissey clings tightly on Harry’s shirt. The second time he wakes up he sees Harry looking down at him and caressing his cheek. He blinks slowly and flashes Harry a wide toothy smile. 

He turns to his back and presses his nose to Louis’ chest. Harry lets out a pleased sound and shuffles out the bed. He hears Harry walks around the room and opens the door. Moz is still sleepy and he would want to help his papa with breakfast since Saturday is pancake day, but his eyes are still heavy and Louis feels comfortably soft against him. 

Moz wouldn’t be this tired if not for Louis and his uncle Niall who spent the night playing FIFA and Mario Kart. He loves Friday nights because Harry wouldn’t ask him to finish his homework right away and Louis is home early for them to play. If he’s lucky, all of his uncles would be there too. Sometimes Lyka would be there, sometimes aunt Gemma will visit. Either way, Moz loves Fridays. 

Moz starts to drift off again when he remembers that today is a special day. He stretches his short arms and arches his back in bed. He opens his eyes and looks at Louis whose eyes are still closed. 

Moz loves his dad just as much as he loves his papa. He knows that they love him too, just as much. 

He grins and lifts his arm to reach for Louis’ nose (because a true Tomlinson is nothing but mischief). He places two fingers in Louis’ nostrils and waits. 

Seconds later, Louis shakes his head and Moz’s giggles shook Louis awake. Louis rubs his eyelids and blinks rapidly to look down at Morrissey. He grins and pinches Moz’s nose. Moz only laughs louder and tries to stop Louis’ fingers that are now reaching for his belly. 

“No tickles daddy,” Moz says in between gasps. Louis only ignores him and starts tickling his belly and reaches for Moz’ armpits. Moz tries to fight and reach for Louis’ arm. 

“Ah. Ta-tat-ta,” Louis says as he kneels on the bed and locks Moz between his legs. “You think you can defeat daddy, huh?” 

Moz nods, his eyes shut tight and mouth letting out loud laughs. He knows his curly caramel hair is pointing at all directions and he knows his dad loves a morning play but today is a special day and he needs to tell Louis that they need to get ready. 

“Da-Daddyyyy,” Moz says and grabs Louis’ fingers with his fat tiny hands. “Dad. Brekkie. Papa’s making pancakes.” 

He looks up at Louis who looks at him with such fondness. His dad nods at him and sits on the bed. Louis places his hand on Moz’ armpits and lifts him off the bed. Moz lets out another cackle and wraps his arms and legs around Louis’ middle. 

Moz likes to be carried like this, just as Hoppy enjoys staying on Harry’s head. He is still being lifted when Louis reaches for the doorknob and steps out of the room. Moz cups Louis’ chin and runs his hands against the beard. He laughs as Louis’ short hair strikes his smooth skin. 

“We should shower first, yeah, Moz?” Louis asks as he fixes the frame of his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Moz nods furiously and ruffles his own hair animatedly as if already in the shower. His dad lets out a laugh and they head down the hall to enter the bathroom. 

“Today is a special day, daddy,” Moz reminds Louis and Louis nods before stripping off Moz’s pyjamas. He likes his blue pyjamas with banana prints. He knows that his dad finds it ridiculous but his papa had bought it for him and he would never _ever_ want to let his papa feel bad. Besides, Harry buys the best clothes, not that Louis is poor at it, but Harry just knows how to dress him properly unlike his professor of a dad who wears trousers and turtlenecks and coats. Moz is still young for that kind of style, is the thing. But, it was Louis who had bought them their ManU jerseys. Moz is a true red Manc, just like his parents. He loves that jersey and wears it whenever the Devils have match. 

“It is,” Louis replies. “Do you think you can bathe yourself while I shave?” 

Moz smiles widely and nods before getting in the tub and starts bouncing on his heels. Louis shakes his head and turns the knob. Moz watches as his dad checks the temperature of the water before signalling him that it’s okay. 

Moz starts putting shampoo on his hair and scrubs his curly hair slowly, just like his papa would do to him every morning. Once done, he goes under the shower head and let the lather wash down the drainage. He grabs his body wash, and applies a generous amount in his hand before rubbing it on his body. He hears Louis hums as he shaves his jaw and he wonders if he’ll be like his dad who grows ample face hair or be like his papa who’s dolphin smooth. He shakes his head to rinse off the water. He pulls the shower curtain and looks at his dad. 

“Done already?” Louis asks as he closes the tap and wipes his face with a towel. Moz nods and shakes his head like a dog. 

“Okay, okay. You barbarian,” Louis teases and grabs the towel to wrap it around his small frame. 

He hears his dad calling his papa barbarian whenever papa is being, well, uncivilised. He finds it funny because his parents belong to different groups, of total opposite people and yet they work so beautifully together. Moz thinks he’s got the best parents and he wouldn’t ask for anything else. 

“I’m no barbarian,” he says and Louis only shakes his head. “You are though. You stinky old man. Take a bath now, please.” Because aside from traits he’s gotten from Harry, he also had gotten remarkable attitude from his dad. That being said, he knows how to sass people. However, he only sass his dad because his dad understands and his dad will only laugh at him. But he never fails to be polite and show excellent manners just like his papa had trained him. 

He gets into his pants and slides into a turquoise cotton shirt. “We’ll wear something decent later, after breakfast. I’m sure papa wouldn’t mind eating brekkie like this,” Louis says and Moz hangs the towel on the rack. 

He nods and looks at him, “Sure dad. I’m sure papa wouldn’t mind. He tells use everyday,” 

“Clothes are restrictive anyway,” they both said in unison and Louis ruffles his caramel curly locks. He sees his dad smiles fondly and pinches his nose. Moose holds his nose and looks at Louis. 

“What?” Louis asks. 

“You ain’t gonna get my nose, dad,” he replies and earns another smile from his dad. 

“Alright. Alright. Are you ready for pancakes?” Louis says as he pulls the shirt over his head and puts it inside the hamper. 

Louis helps him out of the bathroom and instructs him to look for his papa downstairs, carefully of course. He hears the door close and he walks to look for Harry. 

\-- 

Moz was eight months when he felt like he needed to do something aside from crying, eating, and repeating all those things at least every hour of every day. He was playing in the living room one Friday afternoon after spending some hours in Harry’s store. They went home early that day because his papa had planned something special for his dad that he’s still too young to understand (aka their anniversary). 

Harry was in the kitchen slicing meat and chopping vegetables when Moz saw Hoppy crawl beside him. He wouldn’t understand why his parents would trust a tortoise to babysit him but Moz thought (with his baby understanding) that Hoppy knows how to entertain a kid, much less an infant. 

Moz eyed Hoppy and watched as the tortoise crawl towards his cage at the other side of the living room. He moved his fat stubby legs and crossed the distance in a glacial phase. Moz eyed the pet with big jade curious eyes. Hoppy crossed slow and steady, making Moz wonder in awe that the tortoise is moving. 

In the past months of staying in the play mat Harry and Louis had provided him, Moz only knew how to shake the rattle and hold a picture book. He only put all of his toys in his mouth and most of the time his parents would have to wipe his hands and face off of spit. When Moz is getting ambitious, he would lick the mat and Harry would cry because Moz is one nasty baby. (And if the fathers would argue from whom Moz got the nasty attitude, Moz would just lick their faces because Moz knows both of them are to blame for Moz’ silliness). 

As he watched Hoppy, Moz started copying the position and went to his knees. He placed his palms and the floor and took one step, slowly and careful at first. He moved his right arm and his left knee. He saw Hoppy stopped on his tracks to snap its mouth. Moz stared at Hoppy and for a moment sat on his bottom, as if one single step took out all of his energy. He let out an incoherent sound and let out a chirpy giggle. 

He continued staring at Hoppy and went back on his previous position. This time, however, he’s determined to take more steps. And then, he did. He gurgled spit and giggled as he crawled around the play mat and roamed around Hoppy while Hoppy snapped his mouth once in a while as if telling Moz, _’that’s my lad, you’re doing great, mate!’_

Harry took a video of Moz crawling like a baby dinosaur, big steps with loud mutters, towards him. It would be a wonderful surprise once Louis gets home. Hoppy is planted beside Harry and snapping his mouth noisily, proud of his little buddy. 

Harry also reminded himself to cover the corners that might bump Moz around the house because he’ll definitely be roaming around, following Hoppy like a pup. 

\-- 

“Love?” Moz hears Louis chirp as his daddy enters the kitchen and sees that his papa only in his pants. Moz knows Louis shouldn’t be surprised at all but he also know that his dad loves teasing his papa. He watches in great awe as Harry flips the pancakes and waits patiently in his chair. 

“How unsanitary,” Louis says jokingly and Harry looks at him with a pout. Moz lets out a giggle while reaching for his orange juice and drinks. 

“No pancakes for daddy,” Harry pouts even more and Louis quirks his brow, displeased. Well, not really. Moz shakes his head and watches as Louis walks toward Harry to give him his morning kiss. 

“Euck, kisses,” Moz says and his daddy looks at him with a grin. Harry beams at him and Moz smiles widely in return. Moz thinks he has the most best and most perfect family. 

“Really? But breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” Louis retorts softly, totally ignoring Moz and wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. He places a soft kiss at the back of Harry’s neck. Harry laughs and turns off the stove. He steps back and turns to face Moz on the island table, pulling Louis with him. Moz beams as Harry places two pancakes in the shape of bear and cat on his plate. Louis pecks Harry again and earns himself a pancake. 

No matter how serious his papa is when it comes to food and chores, Moz knows that Louis is the gentle father between him and Harry. Moz likes it when Louis would sneak inside his bedroom to place a soft kiss on his forehead whenever he arrives home late. Louis is the one reading him stories and helping him color inside the line. 

It’s funny that ever since he’s a baby and all from the stories of his uncle, Louis is the prankster and playful one, and his papa is the quiet and reserved but whenever Harry’s with Moz, all they do is goof around, play by the swings and make funny animal sounds. And whenever he is with Louis, they do quiet stuff like coloring a book, reading his fairy tales and watching telly in silence. 

\-- 

“Harry,” Louis sighed as he sat straight in his chair and closed his laptop. He’s just finished recording the grades of his class for a certain course when he can’t help but notice the reckless thing Harry is doing with their son, Moz. 

Harry looked at him with a wide grin. He’s carrying a two-year-old Moz in his arms. Rather, he’s swinging a _two-year-old_ Moz in the air and making an aeroplane like sound. “Yes love?” 

Louis pressed his lips together and let out a sigh. “Can you put Moz down?” 

Harry nodded and decided to cradle Moz safely, he twirled Moz quickly which made Louis panicked. He raised his eyebrow and stood up rashly. He reached for Moz but Harry shook his head and beamed. 

“He’s safe, Lou. Baby’s safe,” Harry reminded as he pressed a finger on Moz’ mouth who sucked it and made a gurgle sound. 

Louis knows Harry loves kids but he’s a parent too. And he’s the total opposite of fun-and-games Harry. He’s the quiet parent who panics every single time Moz is being thrown in the air or being cradled by a dancing giraffe. He feared Moz might bump his head or summat. Of course, he’s that parent. 

“I know,” Louis said instead and tiptoed to kiss Harry on the cheeks. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry replied and pressed his forehead against Louis’. “I’ll be careful I promise. Moz likes being played like this.” 

“I know,” Louis said and smiled, trying his best to sound not too serious. 

He looked at the baby who’s staring at him with green orbs. “Dada.” The baby slurred and Harry grinned while looking at the baby in his arms and at Louis whose eyes are beginning to get teary. 

“His first word, love,” Harry said with a hint of amazement and delight. “His first word!” 

Louis only smiled as he leaned to Moz’ forehead and pecked the blonde hair. 

\-- 

Moz knows the story of how his parents met. He finds it hilarious, if he’s being honest, even at his young age. His dad had fallen for his papa the day they met and yet it took him three years to confess his feelings. Moz is also aware as to who had made his parents stop pining towards each other. 

He glances at the stool beside him and looks at the tortoise eating munching lettuce leaves. Moz can clearly differentiate Hoppy ten years ago and the Hoppy sitting beside him. His papa always tells him that Hoppy is a small tortoise, even smaller than plates for cake slices. His dad made a research back then just to check if Hoppy’s healthy or sick since he’s so tiny compared to the tortoises they would see in the zoo on weekends. 

His papa is also worried that Hoppy doesn’t seem to show signs of wanting to mate or finding for a partner. He would often bring Hoppy to pet stores and introduce Hoppy to other tortoises but Hoppy would only hide inside his shell or snuggle closer to Moz of two years in his carrier. 

Moz and Hoppy are the best of friends and Moz only wishes for Hoppy to be happy just like his parents. He had learned in school last week that animals need mate and they will all be happy if they have a family. Moz, of course the smart boy he is, agrees. 

“Are you ready, Hoppy?” Moz asks in between forkful of pancake slices and gulps of orange juice. Harry leans to wipe the crumb in his lips and Louis stirs Harry’s tea with milk. 

The tortoise snaps its mouth and Moz laughs. “Hoppy’s ready papa. He said he’s ready.” 

He sees his papa nod and his dad smiles as they both got up and clean the table. Moz picks Hoppy and runs to the living room where his cage is placed. He places the tortoise inside to let Hoppy relieve himself. Moz sits on the couch and swings his legs as he waits for Hoppy. 

“Today’s a special day, Hoppy,” Moz says as he plays with his legs and he looks at his small hands. He spots a dirt on his pinky and reminds himself to have it washed before leaving the house. 

“Daddy,” Moz suddenly stops and a thought hits him instantly. 

“Yes baby?” Louis steps inside the living room. Harry is still putting the plates in the dishwasher. 

“Will Hoppy have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?” 

Louis cringes his face and laughs. They hear Harry let out a loud ‘Hey!’ from the kitchen. Moz looks at Louis curiously and then to Hoppy who’s already done with his potty business. Louis sits beside him on the couch and pushes his curly locks behind his hair. 

Moz always hear his dad call him Harold Jr. because he certainly looks like his papa. The only difference is his caramel hair that he’d gotten from his dad (well, from his Aunt Gemma, technically, but Moz likes to think that it was from his dad’s). Moz loves it when his dad do things he’d usually do to his papa. Whenever Moz looks at his dad’s eyes, he sees happiness and fond that he fears how those beautiful blue eyes would turn if something bad would happen to him or to his papa. 

Moz loves listening to their stories, especially the stories before they got married. He finds all their dates amazing and wonderful. 

Before, Harry used to work as a barista in Starbucks on weekdays and a yoga instructor on weekends. It was a wonderful and easy job but his dad had bought him a place where Harry can do whatever he wants. It was his dad’s birthday gift to his papa and his papa wailed terribly, ugly tears and all (as what his dad told him). His dad bought him a place of his own so he can start his own business and really, Louis just wants Harry near him because the lot he had purchased is only two blocks away from the university he’s teaching at, compare to the places his papa are working at. 

Moz grew up and spent most of his time in Harry’s shop. He know all the artists and vinyl records his papa keeps. Hoppy and him would always play hide-and-seek in the shop and Harry would always panic because Moz is really good at hiding. 

On weekends, Moz would tag along with Louis and sit in teacher’s desk on classes while Harry cleans the house. He would silently read a book in his seat while his dad discuss poems and essays in class. It’s his dad’s way to spend some time with him, and he’s not really going to complain about how different it is, he knows his parents love him so much. 

He blinks when Harry carries him off the couch and Louis follows behind them. He wraps his arms around Harry and pecks his cheek. 

“But, Papa,” he says. “Will Hoppy choose a girlfriend or a boyfriend?” 

“I don’t know yet sweetie. We don’t know yet,” Harry replies and opens his bedroom door. Moz smiles and stands on his feet when Harry puts him down. 

“Will you be okay dressing yourself?” Harry asks and he nods. 

Moz always find it silly when his parents treat him still like a baby because he can do things on his own now. He’d figured how to tie his shoelaces last month and it earned him a Spiderman pyjamas from his dad. 

“Yes, Papa,” he replies and Harry sits on his bed. He can’t help but smile and grab the pants Harry had picked for his before breakfast and the Batman cotton shirt his uncle Zayn had bought him. 

“What do you think, Papa?” 

“What do I think about what pumpkin?” Harry asks as he fixes the creases of the Moz’s duvet. 

“Will you get mad if Hoppy chooses a girlfriend?” 

Moz pulls down the shirt and looks at Harry who’s staring at him with a soft smile. “Of course not. I think Hoppy deserves any tortoise he choose. I won’t get mad of course, I love Hoppy so much, I think it’s impossible for me to get mad at him.” 

Moz laughs and jumps on the bed. He wraps his arms around Harry’s middle and presses his face on Harry’s chest. “I think so too, papa.” 

“Okay. You tie your shoelaces and wait for us downstairs. I can hear daddy calling for my name. I’m sure he’s looking for his blue jumper again,” Harry says before kissing Moz’s hair. He gets up on his feet and walks towards the door. 

“I love you Papa,” Moz says. 

Harry turns to look at him, endeared. “I love you too, baby.” 

\-- 

As soon as Louis parked the car, Moz can’t wait to get out and dash inside the pet store. Harry told him to hold his horses and let him unbuckle his seatbelt first. Louis laughed at his eagerness and energy, earning a swat from Harry who’s trying his best to free a hyper kid. Moz looks at the tortoise beside him and pokes Hoppy’s shell. 

“We’re here, we’re here. Hoppy! You’re going to find a partner,” Moz sings and Harry opens his door while Louis wipes Moz’ brow. 

Louis reaches for Moz and Moz latches his arms around Louis’ neck and wraps his legs around his dad’s middle. 

“Is he not heavy, Lou?” Harry asks concern. 

“It’s okay, love,” Louis replies and Moz leans to kiss Louis’ cheeks before making a grabby hands towards Harry. 

“I’m sorry papa. I promise, once I turn 7, I won’t ask daddy to carry me anymore,” Moz explains and kisses Harry’s cheek as well. Both of his dads laugh and Moz grins, his dimples showing. 

“Please don’t grow yet pumpkin,” Harry comments as he wraps fixes Hoppy in his carrier bag since he’s too big to be cradled in his head. He takes Louis’ free hand. 

Moz nods and faces forward as they step inside the pet store. Moz hears his parents greet the store owner. He faces John and waves a little. 

“Hello Moz,” John says, a tall guy with a big belly. “Today’s a special day, am I right?” 

“Oh it is!” 

Moz waggles himself off Louis and is let down at once. He jumps on his heels to reach for Hoppy in Harry’s hair. He dashes at the back part of the store where the aquarium of tortoise and turtles are. 

“So, he’d grown 2 inches since the last time? And weight 4 ounces more?” 

“Uh, yes. It’s been 9 years and really, we’d only seen him grow just this year,” Harry explains. 

John nods and guides the two where Moz is already waiting. Hoppy is cradled in his arm and they’re both watching a creep of tortoises. 

“Well, it’s normal. They have the longest span of life. Besides, tortoises mate not by years but by size. By the size of Hoppy, I think he’s ready,” John explains and all three adults watch as Moz points one tortoise after another and sees Hoppy eyeing the creeps. 

John kneels beside Moz and lifts Hoppy. Moz watches as Hoppy hides inside his shell and lets John place him inside the aquarium. Harry leans against Louis and they both watch in silence as Hoppy slowly retracts his neck and legs from the shell. Hoppy moves his neck from left to right. 

Harry beams and Louis wraps an arm around his husband. “Why do I feel like I’m going to lose a son for some sort of matchmaking?” He asks and Harry looks at him. He leans down and pecks Louis’ lips quickly. 

“Because Hoppy’s been in our lives ever since day 1,” Harry explains. He reaches for Louis’ hand and entwines their fingers together. “Do you still remember? In the lift when I just moved in?” 

“Who would forget that, young _Harold_ ,” Louis says and Harry smiles. “I wouldn’t forget the day a tortoise fell from your head. That was the day I fell for you.” 

“And me too,” Harry replies. Louis takes a moment to look at Harry and enjoy the quiet moment they’re sharing right now. He can see Harry blushing and Louis finds it amazing that he’d still be blushing like a girl. Ten years of loving him, seven years in marriage and yes, he’s still smitten with Harry Gorgeous Styles-Tomlinson. 

Moz interrupts them by grabbing both of their hands. Louis looks down at him while Harry gazes back at the aquarium. Moz points the aquarium and Louis sees Hoppy walking towards another tortoise. The tortoise is a bit smaller compared to Hoppy. When Hoppy reached the tortoise, he headbutts the tortoise which responded with a headbutt. 

“Is that normal?” Louis asks and John grimaces beside him. 

“They headbutts each other if they think they’re the one,” John explains and watches carefully as Hoppy presses his face towards the other tortoise. Moz laughs before him. 

“I think Hoppy found a girlfriend, daddy.” 

Louis nods and Harry smiles at his right. Harry kneels beside Moz and they watch together as the two tortoise continue to memorize each other. 

“Uh, I think it’s a boyfriend,” John says after a couple of seconds and Louis looks at him. 

“What? Are you sure?” 

John nods and points the blue band wrapped around the tortoise left back leg. Harry looks up at him and Louis smiles. Moz looks at his parents and grins. 

“He’ll be Gene!” Moz says in pure amusement and both Louis and Harry smiles because they know where he’d gotten the idea. 

\-- 

“Why is he named Hoppy, love?” 

Harry looked at him behind the book he’s reading and stood up from the couch. He went at the back shelf of the shop and left Louis. He searched from the pile of vinyl records and walked back to Louis. 

Louis studied and the cover of the vinyl and looked at Harry. 

“This was the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l8fPNIn0sPg) playing when Hoppy got in my flat that night,” Harry explained and pulled out the record before heading towards the turntable. 

Louis pulled a three-year-old Moz in his laps from the playmat and placed Hoppy beside him. Moz looked at Louis while baby talking and pointing all things he can point at. Harry turned the volume a little louder and sat beside Louis. He grabbed Louis’ free hand and leaned his head against Louis’ shoulder. Louis kissed his forehead as they listen to the voice of Roy Rogers fill the shop. 

_Well the prairie sky is just as blue_  
_And life's like a rainbow_  
_Just like you, he'll be a saddle pal_  
_To Hoppy, Gene and Me  
_


End file.
